Cats
LULU Gender: Male Bio: Lulu is a British Shorthair X Munchkin mix breed. Despite none of his parents being a Scottish Fold, LuLu possesses the "Fold" genes that Scottish Fold cats have that causes their ears to fold. Claire has speculated that one of his parents wasn't a pure breed, but a Scottish Fold mix, thus possessing the "Fold" genes too. He has a brown tabby coat with a white patch around his mouth. He has shorter legs than most of the other cats, which is the speciality of Munchkin breed cats. However, Munchkins are unable to reach heights as high as other breeds due to their shorter legs. LaLa is an Munchkin too. He is the most popular. Claire gave him a 'girly’, slight high pitched voice. His signature phrase is "Hi. I'm LuLu.", Claire voices him to say that phrase almost everytime he appears on screen. Lulu is one of the more gluttony cats in Creamheroes. He is usually seen rushing through his meals together with LaLa before heading to the other cats' bowls to take their food. There were also many instances where LuLu was seen attempting to consume some of Claire's food when she prepares a meal, such as fruits and vegetables. He also once ate a pill that was meant for CoCo's bloody stools when CoCo spat it out. ' ' He is the youngest of Creamheroes. LALA Gender: Female Bio: Lala is a Longhair Munchkin with a semi-long white furcoat. She has blue eyes and short legs, which is the signature point of Munchkin cats. Because of a similar eye colour and coat, LaLa resembles CoCo a lot. Claire has yet to give LaLa a voice. Her meow can easily be distinguished from other cats - it is a short and high-pitched "Myah". Despite having shorter legs than the other breeds, LaLa is physically able. Claire has even made an Instagram account for LaLa (@incrediblelala) and labeled her as an athletic. Just like her fellow Munchkin counterpart, LaLa is quite a glutton. She can usually be seen rushing through her meals so she would be able to steal some of the other cats' meals before they finish. ' ' TT Gender: Female Bio: TT is a grey fur cat. She's also one of Claire's older cats. I haven’t seen her voiced yet, the butler has yet to voice her. I love her nonetheless, however despite that she still has quite the attitude and throws punches. She was born on the 27th of January 2014. ' ' MOMO Gender: Male Bio: Momo is an orange fur cat, he is probably the second most voiced cat with a low, male-like voice. Sometimes the butler will represent Momo as an orange plushie, with a McDonald’s looking M on the head. (Also, I’m pretty sure it used to be sold on the butler’s store) Judging by the way he talks to himself or his owner, he seems a bit pessimistic. The butler often refers to him as “Chairman Momo” ' ' COCO Gender: Male Bio: Coco is a white-fur cat with blue eyes. He is identical to Lala except for his legs. Also, if you look very closely, Coco’s eyes are different shapes. He is the third most voiced cat, with his signature, "Hmm..." He is often called “Dr. Coco”, he rarely is voiced unless you find the right video. ' ' DD Gender: Male DD is a Norwegian forest cat. He's one of Claire's older cats. He has a deep male voice and only says "DD likes bread". He is a chubby boy! He has a tendency of chattering. Also, he is used as the Channel’s icon. He was also born on the 27th of January 2014. ' ' CHUCHU Gender: Female Bio: Chuchu is a calico (mostly brown and white) Scottish Fold with green eyes and her pupils are vertically thin. She also has folded ears. She also has thick fur! She is also called the "Owl Kitty". And, there’s this ship I made up called “LuChu” (Lulu x Chuchu) because Lulu and Chuchu snuggle a lot together. ' '